Fantasías
by Drehn
Summary: House entra inesperadamente en el despacho de Wilson para hablar sobre pacientes que tienen fantasías sexuales con sus médicos. Esa conversación deja a Wilson pensando en que él es médico y en que House ha dicho algo sobre homosexualidad en algún momento.


**Disclaimer:** House y todo lo relacionado con su universo son de otro, David Shore o quien sea. Esto es sin ánimo de lucro. La trama es mía; no copies ni publiques sin mi permiso expreso.

**Pareja:** House/Wilson

**Palabras:** 834

**Largo:** drabble

**N/A: **para Miss Black. La verdad es que es lo primero que hago del fandom y no me veo capaz de escribir nada más ;_;

* * *

**FANTASÍAS**

—¡Eh, Wilson, creo que una paciente tiene fantasías sexuales con su médico!

Acaba de entrar en su despacho, dándole un golpe a la puerta con su bastón sin mostrar el menor ápice de vergüenza. O de educación. Se sienta en la silla que tiene delante, como si él no tuviera nada que hacer y fuera a darle conversación.

Que es lo que va a pasar.

—No será paciente tuya, ¿verdad, House? Porque para tener ese tipo de fantasías contigo...

—Qué gracioso eres, querido. Hoy estás simpático. ¿La parienta ha descubierto que tus habilidades en la cama pueden mejorar, aun y provenir de tus dudas acerca de tu inclinación sexual? No, me parece que no, porque si fuera así estarías saltando vestido a topos (rosas, claro) y jugando con tu patito de goma, el de la polla de percebe. Pues sí es paciente mía.

Wilson se calla y se exaspera. Tiene que hacerlo. Nunca se acotumbrará a eso.

—Debe de ser un caso raro de Munchausen —dice moviendo una mano quitándole tanto importancia como seriedad.

—No.

Apoya los pies en su mesa, encima de documentos importantes sobre una mujer que teme padecer cáncer de mama. Claro que ¿a House? A House eso le da igual; lo que él quiere es poner sus pies ahí, y punto.

—He dicho que tiene fantasías sexuales con su médico, ese señor tan guapo y amable que le pone las manos en el suave cuello para ver si está enferma y que la cuida y le da hermosas pastillas para que su vida sea más fácil, no conmigo.

Wilson no puede evitar escucharlo plenamente ya. Ha dejado el trabajo a un lado y lo mira alzando una ceja.

—¿No te estarás definiendo a ti, no?

House chasquea la lengua.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Me hieres en lo más hondo del alma.

—Ya, claro.

—Si le quitaras el sarcasmo, aceptaría esa respuesta. Pero te estaba hablando de algo más interesante que de tus problemas de mala leche. Por cierto, piensa un poco en eso; te conviene cambiarlo.

En increíble que _él_ le hable de mala leche.

—Bueno, ve al grano. Tengo que reunirme con Cuddy en media hora.

—A estas alturas de nuestra enconmiable relación, ya deberías saber que, si es así, aún me iré más por las ramas para que la pobre Cuddy espere a su príncipe durante mucho, mucho tiempo. El polvo de después la compensará —añade poniendo una de sus caras favoritas.

A Wilson le irrita y le divierte a partes más o menos iguales, dependiendo del día y de la hora en que lo pille. Son amigos, así que tiene que aguantarlo e, incluso, respetarlo. Así que se queda mirándolo sin decir nada, por si acaso.

—El caso es que la señora no está enamorada de mí, está enamorada de su médico, que soy yo pero no soy yo, porque sólo la conozco durante sus diez minutos de consulta. Le gusta que la cuiden, aunque eso signifique que, como mínimo mentalmente, está engañando a su marido.

—Hay mucha gente a la que le pasa eso, sólo que a ella le ha tocado sufrirlo contigo.

—¿Gente como tú? Y yo diría que no sufre. Le gusta. Pero a mí me aterra. Ya sabes, si fuera una chica joven y guapa, o incluso un chico —pasa por alto la cara de Wilson—, me daría igual, pero es vieja. Sesentona. Y está gorda. Además, diría que tiene muy mal gusto o que es muy vaga: su anillo de bodas es horrible y demasiado simplón.

—Bueno, y ¿para qué me explicas esto, interrumpiendo otras cosas más importantes, como gente que se muere o la furia de Cuddy?

—Para nada en especial. Pero ya que lo dices... ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez con algún paciente?

—¡No!

House baja la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, como diciendo 'e_xplícamelo, pillín, sé que te rendirías a la tentación_'.

—Ya te pasará. Espero. Porque llevas un calentón encima...

Y sale del despacho tan tranquilo como ha entrado, dejando a Wilson, como él mismo ha dicho, con un calentón causado por hablar de sexo con él y pensando que, tal vez, House sintiera lo mismo por algún médico. Y él es médico. Oncólogo.

Además... ¡ha dicho _chico_!


End file.
